User blog:CCoville/Getting pwned
Meh... that was a bad week for me in this game. Didn't really have any truly memorable games where I did well. Had a bunch where I did poorly. My experiment with Zilean was kind of boring and I probably won't spend much time with him in the future or buy him. I didn't do bad using him I just didn't have fun, and I'm pretty sure that is the point of the game. I did use Sivir a few times and I actually do like her a little. My only issue is that, at least the way I used her, she seems to be mostly a harasser and I didnt get much in the way of kills. I try to work a AD/Life steal build which keeps me alive for long periods of time but doesn't do a ton of damgage to enemy champs. Might have to experiment. For shits and giggles I did create another account to try out some champs and I mostly spent that time using Kayle and Fiddlesticks. I won't even talk about how badly I did with Fiddlesticks. It was awful. As for Kayle I didn't do too bad. There was one memorable game with Kayle. I had just started up the match but my wife needed me for something as soon as it started. By the time I returned I was behind by about 5 levels and so I did my best to hang back and help my lane partner out of some jams with W (can't remember what it's called). So, because I was so far behind and my attempts to save my partner would often end up sacrificing me in the process, I ended up at about 0-6-2 before I truly was able to catch up. Unfortunately we had one of those douchebags on our team playing Fiddle who has that problem where they just constantly run their mouth. From that point on everything that happened wrong was my fault and every time he bitched it was sent to all, not just to the team. Here's something about me, I'm a bit of a mule. The second I find that you're one of those dudes, you've lost me as a teammate immediately. If you're spending your whole time bitching then, as a support character, my priority with support abilities is to take care of you last. Because of that he thought I wasn't using my Ult to help anyone. I informed him that everyone else was getting my assistance. Anyway, I eventually just stopped paying attention to him. He was only looking for kills and we never got a push going. We did not win. GG y'all. Anyway, my best games came from Morgana and Trynd getting something along the lines of 13-5-12 with each for a couple games. But that means that other than about 2 games with Zilean, 2 with Kayle, and 2 with Fiddle, I didn't really try anything out. In the end, because of my bad games, if I came out of the week with a K-D ratio better than about 1.2:1 I'll be very surprised. Early speculations on the new rotation are interesting so far. I have my doubts considering it has 3 champs for 6300 IP and four for 1350 or less. But if it's for real then I will definitely try to test out Mordekaiser and Annie. Last time Vlad was out I tried him a bit too and thought he was pretty cool ,so there's at least 3 that I want to work with. We'll see how it goes. My biggest concern of course is how to keep my wife happy while I play this stupid game. Any suggestions? Category:Blog posts